


kiss

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Pining, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e





	kiss

cold fingers flutter at her skin, softly

tilting Winry's face, ready to lean in

she stops. abandoning her awfully

too late. too late- she had revealed her sin

 

bile swims up her throat- a late coming out

it erupts all over Winry, the word

gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay: no doubt

about it. attraction for Winry heard.

 

there's no 'ew' or 'i don't feel the same'

there's hands gripping at metal ones and lips

moving towards her and lighting the flame-

bodies getting closer: banging their hips

 

kissing kissing kissing kissing- it's bliss

what would she not do for another kiss?


End file.
